


silver

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [25]
Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 26: silver“You look just like a princess, you know?”
Relationships: Charlotte La Bouff/Tiana
Series: femslash february 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	silver

Charlotte places the tiara in her hair gently, fingers softly brushing a curl out of Tiana’s face. “You look just like a princess, you know?” 

Tiana is lovely, the way her skin darkens with a blush, the moonlight hitting her, making her shine like a star. 

She looks just like something out of one of Charlotte's storybooks.

Like a fairy tale princess, with her silver moon glow, her smile wide and eyes warm.

Charlotte feels herself fall just a little bit more in love with her best friend.


End file.
